Let Her See That
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: There are always needs to be two sides of a romance. Cody/Bailey pre-relationship.


**Title: Let Her See That **

**Summary: There are always two sides of a romance. Cody/Bailey pre-relationship.**

**Author's Note: This was just nagging at me to be written. Oh the teenage angst. Poor Cody and Bailey. Things are never simple. D'aw. Please leave a review. That would totally rock my world! I'm away to do heaps of revision for my finals so reviews would make me very happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Suite Life on Deck **_**although, I'd totally love to go to school on a boat! **

* * *

**Cody Martin…**

Bailey. How he wishes she would see how much he cares about her; how much he loves her. He's tried several times to convince himself to get over it – it's never going to happen but that's not working anymore. Cody Martin is in love with Bailey Pickett and there's nothing he can do about it now. He realises that love is a strong emotion – this isn't the same as how he "loved" Barbara back before he went on the S.S Tipton. This is different – something bigger. Love.

Sometimes he finds himself getting distracted from his school studies and this is something that hasn't happened to him before – not to this extent. He could be sitting in a room completely alone with nothing but his textbook and still find himself looking out of his window daydreaming about the pretty, sandy haired girl he's becoming increasingly attached to. What would life be like with her?

But then again, why should she love him? He's just a nerdy kid from Boston… She was from a completely different world – one filled with farming and country sayings. But she's just as studious as he is. They have something in common. He thinks she sees him as nothing more than a friend though. Just a guy she hangs around with and does her homework with.

There are so many times when he thinks he could tell her how much he loves her but every time he becomes slightly afraid she'll laugh or that she'll say no. He doesn't want the finality of that rejection. If he just doesn't ask, he'll never know that she doesn't love him back. He's made subtle hints. He's smiled across the classroom. He's said hello brightly when they pass each other in corridors. But he thinks she'll only ever be a friend.

When he'd found out about her boyfriend Moose, he felt like his world had crashed to pieces. "Jealous?" Zack had joked with an amused smile.

"N-no," Cody had retorted. Yes was what he wanted to say, yes, he was very jealous. How relieved he'd been when she'd stayed on the ship instead of going back home with Moose…

He loved her. Why couldn't she just see that? Please, let her see that…

* * *

**Bailey Pickett…**

Cody. How she wishes she could understand how he felt about her. One minute he was the perfect friend and the next he was blushing and tripping over his words. Several times, she's tried to convince herself to ignore his strange behaviour but it's not going happen. Cody Martin must be in love with her (London mentioned something about that once or twice) and there's nothing she can do about it now. She realises love is a strong emotion and she definitely feels something towards Cody – not the same thing felt for Moose. Something bigger. Love?

Sometimes she finds herself glancing over at him in class and noticing he's looking at her too. She wonders vaguely what it would be like to have Cody as a boyfriend. He was a perfect gentleman. She wondered what he saw in her… In a way she was glad he felt that way for her but she'd promised herself she'd remain unattached and focus on her schoolwork. She'd told her parents she'd be completely focused. But he's just as studios as she is. They have something in common. He's a good friend, and she doesn't want to ruin that. Maybe she should just keep him as a friend.

There are so many times she's thought he'd ask her out but he never did. For a while she'd been completely oblivious to Cody's attention but now…? If he doesn't just ask, he'll never know that the loves him back. If he loved her, why couldn't he just say it…? Because quietly, like a like a lamb realising it can walk without falling, she knows she could love him back without failing in school.


End file.
